


i'm always ready, baby

by kiki_bw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/kiki_bw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is in heat. Kyungsoo wakes up to his mate sucking his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm always ready, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this ](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/19467.html?thread=8699915#t8699915)prompt at exopromptmeme

It’s quite late and Jongin is already asleep by the time Kyungsoo gets home. It’s been a long day at work and although it irks his inner alpha a little that the omega isn’t there to welcome him home with a warm meal, Kyungsoo immediately quashes that feeling down. He will never be one of those overly possessive and dominant mates.

Times have changed and unlike in the past, omegas are to be treated as equals by all and they have their own rights and protection by law.

Of course, this doesn’t stop some other alphas and betas to take advantage of their mates, but Kyungsoo doesn’t dwell too much on that. There will always be some fucked up people in the world.

There is food on the kitchen counter that he can smell. It smells a lot like takeout but Kyungsoo’s really not going to complain, not when he is so ravenous.

He slips off his shoes and socks in the doorway, tosses his bag on the couch and sits at the kitchen table with the takeaway bowl of jajangmyeon in one hand, too hungry to heat it up, while the other loosens the tie clamped around his neck.

He surveys the kitchen as he eats, or rather, gulps his food down. His body feels weary, mind too strung out after work. He opens the fridge, hunting for that half-finished bottle of soju that either he or Jongin had left last night.

Much to his surprise, the fridge is stocked. Full to the brim. He can see containers and containers of different types of kimchi, meat, soup... It isn’t that the fridge is generally empty, but that there is only one time when Jongin really stocks up like this every month.

Oh.

Kyungsoo shuts the fridge to look at the mini-calendar stuck on it. He makes a few quick mental calculations.

Oh.

It’s Jongin’s heat week. Kyungsoo feels like hitting himself because he has totally lost track of time this time because of busy he’s been and even Jongin hasn’t said anything to him. He’ll put in his leave notice tomorrow,  
Jongin’s heat is supposed to start the day after.

Kyungsoo clears up the kitchen as well as he can and shuffles tiredly into the bedroom. There’s a lump breathing softly under the blanket and he quickly changes into his sleep-shirt, no pants, because that’s how he sleeps.

He slips under the sheets, trying not to wake Jongin up. It isn’t exactly a task, with how soundly he sleeps. He gently brushes Jongin’s hair off his face and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of rustling sheets and panting. As his mind catches up, he becomes aware that there is no one beside him and there is wetness on his-

Fuck. Fuck, that feels-

Jongin is naked and has the elastic band of Kyungsoo’s boxers dragged down so his cock is free. Kyungsoo stares down at him as he looks back into Kyungsoo’s eyes, giving kittenish licks to his soft cock, which is getting harder by the second.

“Jongin-?” Kyungsoo rasps before clearing his throat. “What-“

He chokes off a moan, head falling back on the pillow, as Jongin starts sucking him in earnest. His hips give an involuntary thrust that makes Jongin moan. His hands find their way into his hair, slightly tugging at the strands, just the way he knows Jongin likes it.

Jongin almost keens at the touch, and that is when the dots connect in Kyungsoo’s brain, addled with pleasure.

Jongin is in heat. He can clearly smell the pheromones in the room now.

Tugging a bit more harshly, Kyungsoo drags Jongin up until they are level and kisses his spit-slicked lips. He can taste a bit of himself on Jongin’s tongue as he slides his own through Jongin’s lips.

Jongin moans, trying to ground himself as Kyungsoo nips at his thick upper lips, then drags his tongue over them almost soothingly. He sighs into the kiss. Kyungsoo is such a good kisser; he always knows what buttons to push. He fiddles with the t-shirt Kyungsoo is wearing, dragging his hands under it, over the soft skin on his stomach. He feels another wave of arousal and heat as he feels the way Kyungsoo’s muscles tighten and the way he’s already so hard.

Jongin is so done with foreplay right now. He’s dripping slick over the sheets and the feeling of it between his ass cheeks and inner thighs is a little uncomfortable but mostly just arousing.

“God, Kyungsoo,” he moans, breaking off the kiss. “I need you. I need you so bad I just- I can’t-“

He gasps as Kyungsoo flips them over so that the alpha is on top. His toes curl and he rakes his nails lightly over Kyungsoo’s back, so so sensitive even though all his mate is doing is kissing, biting and sucking down his jaw, his neck, his collarbones and oh-

Shit, that’s so good.

Jongin vaguely realises he is babbling, well onto his way of becoming an incoherent mess underneath his mate as he drags his tongue sharply over his sensitive nipples.

“Oh God, Kyungsoo—Soo—Fuck. Fuck, it’s so hot, I feel so hot, I can’t—I need you please, please—fuck me—I can’t—I need you to fuck me—“

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

Jongin moans in protest when Kyungsoo sits up over him, his body slotted between Kyungsoo’s delicious thighs. He watches his mate’s muscles ripple as he drags his shirt above his head and tosses it somewhere.

He whimpers as Kyungsoo slots their lips back together. He lifts his hips, grinding his cock against Kyungsoo’s and moaning at the wonderful sensation. God, everything feels so good. Kyungsoo’s alpha musk is now deliciously mixing with his own and the smell burning in his nostrils does nothing to abate his arousal.

Jongin jumps when Kyungsoo wraps his hands around his thighs, spreads his legs apart and places his feet flat on the bed. It feels so open, almost vulgar, especially with the way the alpha is staring at him with dark and heavy eyes, but Jongin honestly can’t bring himself to care. He has been in this position too many times and he loves it. Kyungsoo knows he loves it.

He hovers over Jongin and bends to nip his earlobes the same time Jongin feels a finger circling his rim. He arches his neck, moaning loudly as fingers filthily gather up the slick that has wet his ass cheeks and his inner thighs.

Kyungsoo pushes in a finger gently. He never wants to hurt Jongin, no matter how aroused or wet Jongin already is. He pumps it in and out, giving Jongin a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Tongues clash and muffle Jongin’s moans as Kyungsoo adds another finger, thrusting both in and out of him, scissoring them although Jongin feels relatively loose.

He breaks the kiss and adds a third finger, meeting almost no resistance.

“Were you fingering yourself?” Kyungsoo asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah”, Jongin gasps. “You didn’t wake up when I called you and I was—I couldn’t—I needed something.”

Kyungsoo hums, moving his fingers faster. Jongin starts babbling again.

“But nothing—ahh—can ever be—as good as you—fuck!”

Kyungsoo crooks his fingers again, lightly brushing Jongin’s prostate before thrusting faster. Jongin’s hips move in tandem, face scrunched up in pleasure as Kyungsoo keeps hitting his prostate at every thrust. He rocks his hips faster, trying to get the fingers inside him deeper and harder and moans louder and louder until the pleasure becomes unbearably good. He is hyper-aware of the fingers inside him, rubbing against that place that feels so good, so good, sosososososo—

Jongin comes untouched with a loud cry, back arching and cock jerking as he shoots his release all over himself. Kyungsoo keeps thrusting, drawing out his orgasm until he starts panting.

That was nowhere near enough.

The heat is back in a few minutes, prickling hot under his skin. Jongin feels feverish, oversensitive, yet his body keeps yearning for more.  
“Fuck me, fuck me, Soo, please. I need your cock—I need you to fuck me—“

Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is now lost in the delirium his heat brings on. He turns him over on his hands and knees and Jongin buries his face in the pillows, muffling his mindless babblings and sticking out his ass for Kyungsoo, his cock still hard and red between his legs.

Kyungsoo pumps his own cock with one hand and runs the other comfortingly over the curve of Jongin’s ass. He can feel the beginnings of his rut, too.

“I’m gonna knot you so hard”, his voice is so much deeper. “I’m gonna fill you up so well, baby.”

Jongin moans in appreciation and sticks his ass out further.

“Yes. God, yes. Fill me up. I want your knot so bad, alpha—aah!”

Jongin keens loudly when Kyungsoo thrusts himself in in one clean stroke, filling him up completely.

“You’re so tight, fuck—“

Jongin moans and pushes his hips back impatiently on Kyungsoo’s cock, a choking sound escaping him as it drives his cock in deeper.

Kyungsoo grips Jongin’s ass and pulls out slowly before thrusting back in, groaning as Jongin’s heat engulfs him. He begins snapping his hips faster setting a rhythm that Jongin matches, pushing his hips back to get him in deeper.

He groans loudly as Kyungsoo spreads his legs further apart and resumes the fast pace. He changes the angle a little and Jongin screams into the pillow when Kyungsoo purposefully hits his prostate. His back arches, driving his hips further onto Kyungsoo’s cock. A babble of yesyesyesfuckrightthereyess escapes his open mouth as Kyungsoo fucks him harder into the bed.

The noises soon turn incomprehensible as Kyungsoo wraps a hot hand around his cock and that is all that Jongin needs before he’s coming again, balls drawn tight and gasping for breath.

But he’s still hard, and sensitive, so so sensitive as Kyungsoo fucks him through his orgasm, groaning as Jongin squeezes him tight.

Kyungsoo’s knot is hitting is rim with every snap of his hips and Jongin tries to raise his hips back up again, but his limbs feel like jelly and the only thing keeping him up are Kyungsoo’s hands gripping his hips so tightly that he’s bound to have bruises tomorrow.

“Grab the headboard”, Kyungsoo grunts out.

Jongin grips the board as tightly as he can with shaking arms and moans when Kyungsoo moves so close that his chest sticks to Jongin’s back, both dripping with sweat. Kyungsoo licks a stripe up the column of his neck in as he thrusts his knot inside him. Jongin makes a gurgling sound that tapers off into a soundless scream because he’s so tired now, but he needs this and Kyungsoo’s knot feels so so unbelievably good inside him.

He feels so so full as his head lolls against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, who tries to kiss him in that awkward position. They both groan loudly as Kyungsoo grinds his knot inside Jongin, rubbing against his oversensitive prostate. His mouth is open now, panting and whimpering as Kyungsoo chases his own release.

“Fuck Jongin, you feel so good, so good wrapped around my knot like this, such a good mate—“

He grinds harder driving both him and his mate closer to the edge. Jongin breathes out a series of fuckfuckfuckimsoclosesooclose—Soo—

“Come, baby”, Kyungsoo growls out, lost in the rut for his mate. “Come for me.”

White-hot pleasure washes over Jongin as his cock jerks and he comes the hardest, painting the headboard and the pillow white. Kyungsoo comes a few seconds later with a loud cry as  
Jongin’s muscles tighten against his knot, milking him as he keeps spurting inside  
Jongin. His mate’s mouth opens in a soundless cry as his cock finally softens and his body relaxes, heat abated for now.

Kyungsoo holds Jongin close to himself, hands wrapped around the omega as he sags against him. He carefully manoeuvres them so that they are lying sideways on a cleaner part of the bed, still connected by his knot.

He stretches his hand behind blindly, careful not to hurt Jongin, and grabs the box of wet tissues on the bedside cabinet. Jongin hums contentedly as he gently wipes the mess on Jongin’s body.

Jongin cuddles closer, whispering,”I love you.”

Kyungsoo pecks his lips the best he can before replying, “I love you, too.”

“How’s your heat?” he asks, dragging the soiled sheets over them.  
It’s not like he can get up to go get new ones.

“Hmm... your knot will probably keep me sated for a few hours at least,” Jongin replies, squeezing the knot that fits snugly inside him, as Kyungsoo chokes off a moan. “It’ll be back later, so you better be ready to fuck me into oblivion.”

“I’m always ready, baby,” Kyungsoo smirks.


End file.
